


After Happy Ever After

by Skitty_Kat



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Comic, Fix-It, Gaston does nothing half-heartedly, Gay Gaston, Gayston if you will, Humour, In your end-o, Innuendo, Multi, Pen and Ink, Sorry Disney, beware French peasants, gratuitous headcanons, the dangers of education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_Kat/pseuds/Skitty_Kat
Summary: There are rumblings of discontent in the French countryside. Who can help them in their plight?Who is this Mysterious Cloaked Figure? How is he so large? Will he be es-pec-i-ally good as a rev-o-lu-tion-ary?





	After Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> When your headcanons demand an airing.
> 
> Especially for Joy, who listens to said headcanons and then assists with innuendo.

 


End file.
